


True names

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU?, Alisha is supportive, Best ship, Boys In Love, Culture Shock, Gramps is accepting, Like Adults, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, SorMik, Soul Bond, They're married the whole game AU, True Love, True Names, dorrrrks, gets a lil spicy but not too much, names hold power, newlyweds, oh my, or is this a UA?, pure ship, seraphim weddings, they kiss, tradtions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: Seraphim Weddings are an exchange of True Names, a name in the Ancient Tongue supposedly held power over others centuries ago but now it's just a customary part of the ceremony. Though both Mikleo and Sorey can't really get the idea out of their heads, nor really hide their curiosity about the ceremony and custom.Essentially this sets up the game as if they were already married, cause they fight like a little old couple and it's AMAZING, the true names thing is just a big bonus.





	True names

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I really love true names, I've seen a lot of media with true names and its probably one of my favorite tropes. So while doing research and all I discovered the true names factor of the game is just....because Sorey gives them. Not because they told each other their true names which always made me geek out at the notion and get all happy for the relationship.
> 
> While doing my digging I found a partially translated Zestirian Alphabet and filled in the rest because it was only partially translated and some letters were missing. I'll provide said Alphabet at the end of the fic. 
> 
> Thanks!

It started simple enough, a wedding, a seraphim wedding to be more exact. Mikleo and Sorey’s first to be in attendance of; though it hadn’t really interested them as they sat and pulled at the grass and stray clover blossoms in an open patch of Elysian grounds. Gramps would oversee and unite them in a wedding bond that would last until death, a sacred ritual stood in their way before they could truly call themselves married which was all well and good aside from how long the ceremony was turning out to be. Sorey had already provided his wrist to be the model for a few clover bracelets woven by Mikleo’s talented fingers as the bride finally approached, heralded by the pluck of a delicate harp. Sorey stifled a yawn when Gramp’s gaze landed on them for a brief moment, noting their bored expressions among a sea of tears and joyous smiles at the union of two young seraphs deeply in love. It had been a long while since the last wedding, Sorey and Mikleo had been too young to properly remember the ceremony and were now wishing for that same grace as Gramps began a rather long speech about the trials and rewards of love. Mikleo had run out of clover craft bracelets from and had begun work on a braid made of grass when Gramps speech turned to the actual ceremony.

“Recite your true names unto each other and I will tie the cords that bind you two together in life, and in death.” He instructed, pulling three cords from his robes, one of red, one of white, and one of purple; all braided and appearing silky in texture. 

“Cemea.” The veiled, almost ethereal seraph spoke sweetly, letting Gramps encircle her wrist with the red cord and knot it, the male opposite her smiled and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, a deep calming breath.

“Qatib.” He supplied as Gramps tied the red cord around his wrist and drew them close by pulling the loose ends of the cord. There was a pregnant pause and Gramps held the white cord in his hands, the young woman blushed and hid her face behind her bangs for a moment before she straightened and recited the male’s true name back to him

“Qatib, Qatib.” She repeated twice as the white cord was layered atop the red one and Gramps moved on to the young male, looking elated to hear his name fall from her lips.

“Cemea, Cemea.” He replied, tone eager and trilling as Gramps tied the white cord to him and retrieved the purple one, clearing his throat as he did.

“Lilia and Jason, you have spoken your true names unto each other and therefore have bound your souls in a lasting bond born of love, with this final cord I bind you in the promise of prosperity, fertility, and happiness to come.” He declared as his tied the final cord around the bundle of red and white, before clasping the knot in his hands and bowing his head in prayer. The onlookers of the ceremony bowed their head in tandem, Sorey looking around curiously while Mikleo stared in wonder at the mass of cords supposedly binding the two seraphs in heart, body, and soul. In a single, fluid motion Gramps undid the knots, the cords falling gracefully into his hands revealing the two to have been holding each other’s hand tightly as if letting go would be a crime. Jason immediately pulled Lilia into a kiss and the crowd cheered, moving on to the celebration afterward. Sorey stood and huffed quietly, offering his hand to Mikleo who took it gingerly, still staring at Gramps now place the cords into an ornate box.

“That sure was long, the cord ceremony only lasted a solid 5 to 6 minutes, why’d they make us gather so early…” Sorey grumbled, eyeing the sweets table from afar as Mikleo chose his next words carefully. They were only boys, barely on the cusp of becoming young men but the water seraph felt compelled to ask;

“Do you think someday, we will be able to trade our true names and marry?” he asked softly, Sorey barely registered the question before he turned abruptly on the smaller boy with wide eyes. Mikleo looked perplexed before Sorey grabbed his hands and grinned excitedly

“I don’t see why not! We could have a big ceremony and let Gramps tie the cords even though he’ll probably be all teary eyed we married each other!” Sorey giggled and Mikleo flushed, pulling back quickly

“I meant with a girl! Or another seraph! Not us together!” Mikleo protested and Sorey snorted, standing upright, hands on his hips. Mikleo had half a mind to push him down and make his way to the sweets and leave Sorey to stew but held back, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Why wouldn’t we get married? We’re together all the time.”

“Marriage is for people who love each other dummy.” Mikleo snapped, shooting the other’s reasoning out of the water. 

“Well, I love you, so why not?” Sorey asked and Mikleo squawked, slapping the boy’s arm and pushing past him to escape, cheeks flaring bright pink as he snagged a plate and got in line. They didn’t bring the subject up again the rest of the day, effectively silenced by good treats and Gramps scolding them for not grabbing a proper dinner while he was tending to the newlyweds and their families. It didn’t come up again for months, Mikleo honing his water magic and then joining Sorey in fawning over the celestial record, both thoroughly confused by the ancient tongue, even with the help of a translation book provided by Gramps some passages were still much too difficult to decipher between the two boys. 

Mikleo stumbled across the passage in a sleepy state, eyes skimming over the words and brain roughly translating as he went. His eyes widened a moment later as the words settled on his heart, it was the origin of the seraphim wedding practices and even the meaning of true names and the power they held. It was a small passage, barely taking up a full two pages with illustration provided, his eyes were trained on the sentence, rereading it to try and garner higher understanding. True names long ago held power, hence they were never to be given freely, only to those of great trust and respect should know of your true name should you give it. The practice of exchanging them during the wedding came about when a seraph bound themselves to a human out of love, declaring their true name and letting the human speak theirs in turn, effectively giving all they were. The first Shepard…and the start of seraphim declaring their true names to one other at weddings when they were to unite their two souls. Mikleo woke Sorey to show him and tucked away a little nagging feeling of bubbling excitement as the other boy drew closer. 

They had translated their names into ancient tongue, had practiced it throughout the day though it still sounded rough and sluggish in their mouths as they burrowed under their combined pile of blankets so Gramps wouldn’t hear them whispering. They were almost 13, well Sorey would turn 13 before Mikleo but the premise held, they were almost at that age when Gramps started telling young boys and girls the importance of certain matters and changes that would pass through them. Mikleo’s voice had already begun to crack at awkward times and Sorey had grown several inches in the span of a few weeks much to Mikleo’s dismay. Tonight, however, was not about any of those things, rather it was about something entirely different and both were unsure of themselves at that moment. Bated breaths muffled by excess blankets as Sorey started at Mikleo from under their sanctuary. 

“Kiwuv.” It sounded thick and had difficulty rolling off his tongue having never spoken the language before, Mikleo felt his chest squeeze as Sorey’s face dusted pink in the low light of their cocoon. Sorey watched as Mikleo inhaled hesitantly before stumbling over his own true name

“Recmui.” The smaller water seraph managed before hiding his face behind his bangs and Sorey grinned, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“Recmui…I like it, no, I love it. Recmui, Recmui.” He repeated gently, curling closer to Mikleo who squeaked and huffed pushing Sorey back slightly.

“Stop, this isn’t a wedding ceremony, I only agreed so you’d quit bugging me…Kiwuv.” He breathed out and Sorey practically tackled him, the butterflies in his stomach felt electric, more tingly than fluttery and the feeling was matched by Mikleo who felt it run up his spine as he was tangled in Sorey’s arms.

“Say it again.” The human whispered, soft and pleading with his seraph friend, Mikleo flushed and looked away.

“Kimuv, Kimove your butt you’re crushing me!” Mikleo hissed through his teeth as Sorey shifted and crushed him in a hug. True names held little power these days but that didn’t stop either from noticing the strange energy that built up in their belly when they spoke it to one another, it was strange and rooted in ancient ways they couldn’t comprehend; Mikleo finally pulled away when Sorey’s warmth began to make him sweat and kicked their cocoon away to settle down to sleep, Sorey scooted close and smiled knowingly, eyes brimming with something that made Mikleo’s stomach churn in a different way.

“I think I want to marry you, for real, I think I meet all the requirements. I love you, I trust you, and I guess…I respect you.” Sorey teased and Mikleo snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Then you better make me the best engagement present to back up such a claim, Sorey.” Mikleo quipped lightly and rolled over, Sorey blinking owlishly at him. He hadn’t exactly expected that as the smaller’s reply nor did the water seraph expect that at 15 Sorey would be proposing to him. 

“I know it’s nothing compared to your circlet but it’s my engagement present to you, should you accept that is!” Sorey shouted, face turning bright red as he tentatively offered Mikleo a rather extravagant looking flower crown, constructed of the native flowers and plants found around Gramp’s domain. Mikleo waited for the punch line or a chuckle, but nothing came, only Sorey’s scrunched up face as he waited for Mikleo’s reply. The water seraph had long since asked Gramps would it be taboo to marry a male to another male, the wiser of the two merely chuckled and pulled out the same box Mikleo had seen years ago and retrieved a golden cord, giving him an understanding look.

“This cord represents the same as the purple, sans the fertility for obvious reasons, but instead supplied strength for the trials to come, it is used when a man love another man and wishes to bind their souls together in marriage…it is not a crime to love Sorey if that is what you’re about to ask me.” Gramps had said with care, Mikleo nearly in tears as relief washed over him, the worry of it being wrong or losing Sorey because of unnatural feelings though the boy had teased at loving him all these years. Now, faced with a flower crown of lilies and soft, pillowy baby’s breath Mikleo nearly choked on his own confession as he took the crown and tackled the other man to the ground and kissed his cheeks in a fit of euphoria. Sorey placed it on his head delicately a moment later, still tangled in a loose pile of limbs and giggles. Mikleo wore the crown all the way to Gramp’s home to announce the engagement, hands clasped tightly while Gramps smiled at them knowingly as if could have guessed this outcome from the very beginning. It took an entire year to plan but their wedding day finally came, nearly a week after Mikleo turned 16 he was standing before Sorey, a veil placed over his head and weighed down by another crown of flowers Sorey had crafted. Mikleo’s fingers twined together with Sorey’s as Gramps began the ceremony, words Mikleo had heard on several occasions now causing sparks of excitement to run along his spine as he took in Sorey’s face, an expression of equal excitement met Mikleo’s as the cord of red was brought forth. 

“Recite your true names unto each other and I will tie the cords that bind you two together in life, and in death.”  
Mikleo had no hesitations, he’d practiced quietly to himself every night leading up to this event, and he sucked in a shaky breath and smiled

“Recmui.” And Sorey’s eyes lit up as if Mikleo had just given him the whole world. Sorey’s grip tightened as the silken cord was wrapped around their wrists and Sorey gave his true name,

“Kiwuv.” He spoke gently as if he were coaxing a wild deer to come in close. The white cord joined the red, Mikleo felt the name loaded on his tongue and the strange energy he’d never been able to pinpoint came rushing back, perhaps true names still held some ancient power long forgotten as it felt like electricity running along his nerves as Sorey’s true name left his lips, opening his soul.

“Kimuv, Kimuv.” A beckoning call to the other half of him he wanted to share his life and soul with, Sorey left no room for a pause, Gramps glaring at him lightly as he stepped forward in his eagerness, almost undoing the white cord he was knotting.

“Recmui, Recmui.” Sorey breathed, the intensity of the feeling jolted and he half expected spark to fly from where their hands touched when Gramps pulled out the golden cord. 

“Mikleo and Sorey, you have spoken your true names unto each other and therefore have bound your souls in a lasting bond born of love, with this final cord I bind you in the promise of prosperity, strength in hardships, and happiness to come.” Gramps declared as the golden knot crowned the bundle and his head bowed in prayer, Mikleo and Sorey joined, silently sending prayers for happiness and a lasting marriage full of love and understanding before the cords fell away all at once and Sorey practically bum rushed him for a kiss, their first one as a wedded couple. 

They barely made it through their own celebration of the occasion without overly displaying their eagerness to be alone. Mikleo still had his house near Gramps but they chose to retire to Sorey’s, falling onto his bed unceremoniously as the veil of sheer silk was gently removed and stowed out of the way of harm from a rambunctious Sorey, though the crown was replaced with a wicked grin as Sorey began to undress the water seraph, taking in each little glance and shy smile as he did.

“I think I’ve dreamed about marrying you every day for the past few years…” Sorey admitted, once Mikleo was laid bare before his newly appointed husband. 

“Ahh…maybe just since you proposed for me…” Mikleo teased, Sorey huffing loudly in reply and assaulting the water seraph’s neck with a tender kiss that let a soft moan escape. Neither acknowledged the change they felt at their core, amidst the tender touches and passionate kisses they ignored the deep born connection they had formed in an instance the ceremony had completed, a binding of their souls that would last an eternity beyond death. In that moment it was hard to say how deep the connection truly went, it wasn’t until Sorey had been named Shepard, and Mikleo appointed his sublord that they would understand it went even deeper than the bond between a Shepard and his seraphim lords. Lailah had even noticed the connection, eyeing the two of them during their spat, the first serious one they’d shared since being married aside from when Alisha entered the picture.

Mikleo envious of the human girl for the affection she received from his husband, sleeping separately from him as to not startle her due to her customs lacking the open-mindedness of seraphim culture. Sorey couldn’t bring himself to tell Alisha just yet he wasn’t available, even when her eyes lingered and Mikleo’s blood boiled, tongue stilled in his mouth ready to lash at the young girl when her touches lingered on Sorey’s arm. It wasn’t until he was bound as his Sublord that the envy began to subside and simmer rather than boil over in a violent wave directed at his husband; hearing a new true name, one that bound his power the Shepard’s power rather than his soul; it was a bond that sat right beside the other though it held no comparison. 

“Luzrov Rulay.” The name was divine but it felt hollow coming from Sorey’s mouth, it was a name for power and held little in regards to the names they’d exchanged on their wedding day. Alisha was made squire and given a name, the envy and rage flooding back into him, wishing he could snap at her and bear teeth, show her their connection and flaunt it like some little, jealous girl. He wasn’t acting his age, he was acting like a spoilt child in need of reassurance, which Sorey was more than willing to give, a light kiss on his cheek and a tumble into a bed provided by the innkeeper. 

“I’m going tell Alisha…to stop yanking my husband’s chain before you snap at her. You looked ready to bite her head off during dinner…” Sorey teased and Mikleo gasped, feigning offense before falling into a play smirk.

“I’m sorry…for being…difficult recently.” Mikleo murmured gently and Sorey scoffed,

“Don’t be, Alisha’s sweet but a little earnest and I’d like her to know I’m spoken for and happily married to a wonderful water seraph who can get a little jealous from time to time.” He breathed quietly and Mikleo smiled sweetly before letting Sorey kiss him up and down. He relished in the feel of the bond, their marriage bond tingling between them as Sorey held him close and whispered promises and sweet little nothings that made his toes curl. 

“Recmui.”

“Kimuv.” Mikleo breathed out in response.

Alisha greeted them with a warm smile the next morning, though more directed at Sorey as she couldn’t see the water seraph at his waist with his arm wrapped loosely around his hips.

“Good morning, Sorey.” She chimed and Lailah lazily waved to Sorey from across the room, knowing what they’d done the previous evening when Sorey had asked for a night alone with his husband, Mikleo was eager for Sorey to tell her and take slight victory in her dismay and crash course in seraphim culture.

“Good morning, Alisha. I know I introduced Mikleo before but I didn’t do it properly. Mikleo, is my husband of a year now and I wanted to wait to introduce him properly.” Sorey grinned nervously and Alisha blinked mouth agape. Mikleo hid his cheeky smile in his shoulder as Alisha processed the information slowly before she inhaled sharply and smiled.

“That’s…amazing.” She breathed eyes alight with something akin to wonder or mirth. Sorey looked surprised as Alisha began to ask questions, rapid-fire while Mikleo stared, slightly awestruck. Perhaps he found some respect for her at that moment, for handling everything better than he’d expected a human to handle. Sorey squeezed him gently and kissed his cheek, ignoring Alisha’s look of brief confusion before realizing Mikleo had to be present and a genuine smile spread across her face. 

“I hope someday to see you both, happy together. Given Sorey’s expression, I can only imagine what you must look like Mikleo.” She mused and Lailah breezed past

“That was easier than I was expecting, perhaps humanity is changing for the better, or at least Miss Alisha.” She hummed before vanishing into Sorey. Mikleo nudged him with his hip gently and hummed happily, basking in the feeling of his husband pressed against him. Sorey moved to follow after Alisha for a summons, he looked back with a wry, knowing grin.

“I love you, Recmui, my Mikleo.” He declared softly, yet loud enough for Alisha and the patrons of the inn to hear. Mikleo flushed, tingles running along his spine and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand just a bit.

“I love you too, Kimuv, my Sorey.” He replied gently before returning to Sorey’s person, a soul flickering within an even brighter soul, bound twice through one felt truer than any connection divined by Sorey’s newfound title. The connection swimming between them from a few syllables rolled off the tongue during a ceremony that intertwined their souls more than they already had been. Mikleo was glad for it, all of it, even the two separate true names, one holding much more value than the other and Sorey knew it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Alphabet I mentioned! It makes no sense for some of the True names Sorey gives but it works for creative liberties. Hooray!
> 
>  
> 
> A:A  
> B:D  
> C:L  
> D:Y  
> E:U  
> F:T  
> G:X  
> H:H  
> I:E  
> J:Q  
> K:C  
> L:M  
> M:R  
> N:B  
> O:I  
> P:F  
> Q:J  
> R:W  
> S:K  
> T:S  
> U:O  
> V:P  
> W:N  
> X:G  
> Y:V  
> Z:Z


End file.
